Visitor interaction with networked resources such as web sites or networked e-mail is often tracked on behalf of the content servers by third party servers using beacons. Beacons are also known as tracking pixels or clear GIFs (Graphics Interchange Format). When a client device requests content from a content server, the content server directs the client device to submit an image request which includes a request for the beacon from a third party server. The image request may provide the third party server with client information and it can enable the third party server to receive, set or re-set client tracking identifiers such as third party cookies. In response to the image request, the third party server may also send a usually small (usually one pixel wide and one pixel high) and often transparent or inconspicuous beacon to the client device for display on an output device associated with the client device.
Third party servers may be involved in delivering a variety of services such as the collection of web metrics or the delivery of advertising. Directing image requests to third party servers may be accomplished by directing the client device to download a client script, such as a JavaScript™ script, when content is provided by a content provider. For example, the client script may include instructions to send image requests to each third party server in a list of hard coded third party servers. However, hard coded solutions do not provide desirable flexibility.
What is needed is a system and method for centrally managing and administering flexible actions from a third party server which is simple to adopt.